


After the waterfall

by Torisan



Series: Final Fantasy Cult of Noctis Drabbles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torisan/pseuds/Torisan
Summary: The prompt was 'Waterfall"





	After the waterfall

Exhaustion consumed Noctis as he crawled into the tent making his way over to his sleeping bag. The events of the day catching up to him. He had managed to claim the power of the Sword of the Wanderer after the hellish trip through the caves behind a massive waterfall. Making it to his sleeping bag he collapsed onto in, with as little movement as possible he wiggled his way into the comfort of said sleeping bag. As he lay there, sleep would not come to him despite the late hour and his over all tiredness. he focused on the sound of the waterfall he and his companions were camped at hoping the sound would lull him to a much needed rest. He could hear the gentle whispers of his friends outside of the tent as they relaxed by the campfire. It has been a long a trying day for everyone and a chance to rest and relax was a comfort all of them.  
However the weight of the three weapons of the Kings of Yore he had already claimed felt like a burden. One he didn't know if he could handle, if he could keep going if they all were going the weigh on him so strongly. Noctis sighed. He could feel the power of the swords coursing through his body, not allowing him to sleep. "I still have more of these weapons to find... more power to claim." He thought and sighed again. He started to toss and turn unable to settle in one spot.  
He stilled as he heard a rustle from the door of the tent, someone quietly slipped inside and settled down next to him. He pretended to be asleep.  
"Noct, you carry a heavy burden, but I know you are strong and can handle all that is thrown your way." Noctis felt a gentle hand brush through his hair as these words were spoken softly. The voice of Ignis his advisor and friend a comfort he needed in that moment. "Sleep now, Highness. Know that we will be at your side always."  
Finally able to relax fully the stress of the day and the future faded away. Noctis drifted to sleep as Ignis tenderly stroked his hair, listening to the soft murmurs of his other two friends outside and the rumble of the waterfall.

**Author's Note:**

> This was once posted (this is an edited version) on facebook on the group the Cult of Noctis. The group no longer exists


End file.
